


Black Eye

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage mutant ninja turtleCharacters: Raph, LeoRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: A raphie one where the reader has a black eye for some reason, and is avoiding raph because her and the brother know he will flip out. But he goes round and find out but confessions happen.





	Black Eye

Raph was angry, beyond angry. He was furious.   
You had cancelled on him yet again for the 7th time this week. And you didn’t even phone, you text him.   
You were meant to be coming down for training but kept saying “oh, I’m busy, I’ll come the next day” but then the next day you would cancel.   
Raph wasn’t really angry with you. He had had a lot of crap from his brothers the last week and, unfortunately, your text had sent him over the edge.   
He was going up to your house to see why you were avoiding him and only him. The others had seen you and seemed to support you not seeing Raph.   
Raph depended on your company more than he cared to say. He adored it when you came to see him, especially when it specifically for him. But he knew it was too good to be true. He knew you had went on a date with a new guy a couple of times, but nothing seemed to have come of it because you had had a date last week and hadn’t mentioned him.   
He pulled himself up to your windowsill and opened the window. He could hear your TV was on and when he climbed in past the curtain, he saw you cuddled up on your sofa with a book open on your lap. Due to the angle you were sitting at, he could only see your left side. But he didn’t care.   
“Whats going on?” Raph growled, almost menacingly.   
You jumped at hearing his voice so close and glance to him but immediately got up and turned your back to him.   
“Nothing, Raph, ive just… ive been ill, that’s all.” You tried to hid the fear in your voice because you knew there was no where to hid from him.   
On a text or even a call, you didn’t have to worry. But in person was another thing entirely.   
“You don’t sound ill.” Raph snapped and you heard him walking closer to you.   
God, he was going to hit the roof!   
You gritted your teeth and closed your eyes. Tears were started to run down your cheek.   
“[y/n]?” Raph knew something was wrong. Very wrong.   
You were refusing to even look at him. He raked his brain to think of anything that might have caused you to act like this.   
you heard him walk up behind you and very very gently took a hold of your upper arm. You knew there was no escaping it now.   
Slowly, you turned around, your eyes low and refusing to meet his. The second he saw your left eye, his mouth dropped opened.   
You had a black eye.   
It wasn’t a new one, a couple of days old. Raph raised his hand and gently cupped your right cheek.   
That was when it dawned on him.   
“Was this why you avoided me?” He asked, every drop of anger dropping from his voice. You looked up at him and gently nodded.   
“Who?” He asked.   
“You remember that guy I was seeing? I tried to call it off and he, well, he did this.” You gestured to your eye. “he tried to do more, but thanks to you guys, I managed to force him out my flat. I called the police and hes getting prosecuted and I made an application to the court for a restraining order.” You explained.   
“I’ll kill him.” Raph growled, looking to the window and started to move towards it. You reached out and wrapped your arms around his arm, pulling but you couldn’t help but giggle. Raph twisted to look at you, utterly confused why you were laughing.   
“We knew you would do this.” You explained but that didn’t offer much more information so you continued. “I didn’t tell you about what had happened because me, Leo, Donnie and Mikey knew you would want to turn him inside out. I knew you were having a bit of bother with your brothers and I didn’t want to worry or upset you.”   
“Someone hurt you, [y/n]!” Raph turned to you, his anger obvious.   
“I know. But ive done everything I can do. The police know, and he wont be able to come near me in a couple of days. You’ll get yourself in trouble if you go around there!” You reassured him.   
“If he ever-“ Raph started to growl but you placed a finger over his lips.   
“I’ll come straight to you. And you will have my blessing to beat the ever-loving crap out of him.” You smiled and began to pull him over to sit on the couch with you.   
Raph couldn’t take his eyes off your black and blue eye, and he wasn’t being sly about it. Every time he glanced or looked at you, you saw him get angrier and angrier.   
“its been killing me, not being able to see you.” You smiled, turning to fully face him. This seemed to distract Raph from your eye long enough to for him to smile and nod.   
“Why did you try to break up with him?” Raph suddenly asked, and you couldn’t help but smile.   
“I… I found out from a little bird that someone I deeply cared for has feelings for me.” You answered, shyly as a blush spread across your cheeks as you saw Raphs face drop and he seemed to look upset.   
“Who?” He asked, although it sounded like he didn’t really want to know.   
“Same person I wouldn’t tell I was hurt.”   
Raph froze as he stared at you. His mouth fell open before he closed it.   
“How did you-?” He asked, his heart started to beat fast in his chest.   
“Mikey.” You told him, seeing his eyes instantly roll in their sockets as he made a mental note to punch Mikey. “was he lying?”   
Raph stared at you for a moment, debating whether or not to confess. But he couldn’t lie to you.   
Sighing, Raph turned away from you slightly.   
“No, he was right. I aint going to lie to you.” Raph confessed, his heart sinking as he prepared himself for rejection.   
But you didn’t reject him. In fact, you didn’t say anything at all.   
You moved forward and cupped his cheek, moved his face to look at you before leaning forward and kissing him.   
Raph froze at the motion, but was quick to grab at your waist and pull you closer. He sat back in the seat as he kissed you passionately.   
You were blinded by passion as you moved to straddle his lap. His arms wrapped completely around you as he pulled you flat against his chest.   
The kiss was passionate but shy on his part, as if scared he might not be any good. But the more he kissed you, the more confident he seemed to get.   
That was until you were interrupted by your phone buzzing.   
You pulled away, panting and reached for your phone and seeing it was Leo>   
“Hi.” You answered, holding the phone to your ear.   
“Raphs gone. I think he might be coming to you.” Leo sounded panicked.   
“yeah, hes here at the minute. Everythings fine.” You said, adding that things were fine when you heard Leo take a sharp intake of breath.   
“Ah, okay.” He answered, obviously a little embarrassed for not noticing and saying earlier.   
“I don’t think he’ll be back till late. We’re…. we’re just about to watch a movie.” You told him, hoping it would show him that things really were fine without telling him you were currently straddling him. Raph flashed you a smirk and you winked at him.   
“that fine. Let me know if anything comes up.” Leo sounded more at ease with the situation before he hung up.   
You threw your phone to the sofa beside you and turned your attention back to Raph. He was watching you closely.   
his hand trailed up from your waist to trace up to your face, his fingers carefully grazing over the bruise.   
“I wont let anyone hurt you again.” He promised, making you smile as you leaned forward and pressed your forehead against his.   
Raph kept his promise, although it did mean he was very protective over you. Not that you minded.   
Raph decided not to punch Mikey simply because he was happy you reciprocated his feelings. Although, he did make it very clear that he knew it was him.  
Raph had been a lot more effected by your black eye than he ever told him. Especially because the first few kisses and tender embraces were followed by him having to stare at the blemish.   
Raph never told you, but he, Mikey, Donnie and Leo gave the guy who had done it a quick visit late one night. They made it very clear from the dark that they would be back if he ever hurt you again.   
Raph made sure you would always be safe and he would never let anything happen to you again.


End file.
